Lost Eclipse
by MegyWrites
Summary: Bella was taken and changed, given a new name and purpose by the Volturi. Escaping she runs into the Cullen's everything seems fine until Alice starts acting up and what about her promise to Jane? Why are the Volturi so into finding her and torturing Jane? Set in Eclipse. Edward & Bella Alice & Japer CANON COUPLES
1. Awakening

**So I have officially adopted this from MidnightCarnival and will be taking over this story yay!**

**So I will be copying some of the first 6 chapters from her so if you want to know what happens read hers but things will be changing and the last chapter she wrote will not be in this story for a while so other things will be happening in-between and I don't know if I will be putting that in there so have fun reading this chapter! and now I will put all the extra info yay… Not**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! –evil laugh-  
>Bella: do we have to go through this shit again?<br>Me: what? I do  
>Bella: really come on say it we don't have all day…<br>Me: fine! I don't own twilight or anything twilightly although I do own quite a lot of it (like the books not the material). Happy now Bella  
>Bella: yes!<br>Me: Stupid sparkly vampire  
>Bella: what was that?<br>Me: nothing –whistles-  
>Bella: that's what I thought<strong>

**Enjoy the first chapter after my insaneness!**

**Chapter 1 Awakening**

"She's almost done master." Almost? Was my burning torture finally to end? The fire grows impossibly hotter, as it concentrates in my heart. My poor heart strains, and pounds harder. My back arches, and finally my heart lurches to a stop and the fire disappears. I fall back onto something soft. My eyes fly open and I see three pairs of red eyes staring at me intently. I flip off the bed and press my back to the wall. A fearsome snarl falls from my lips; one of the figures comes forward with his hands raised. He has straight black hair and milky red eyes, his skin is pale white, and looks like it may shatter. He also wears a deep black cloak, much darker than that of the other two. I straighten out off my crouch as he begins to speak. "Hello my dear!" He speaks excitedly. "Immortality suits you well. Tell me do you know where you are?" His milky eyes gaze at me intently, as I shake my head no. He smiles encouragingly. "What do you remember child?" I try to think - to remember anything, my name, my family, my favourite book, anything. But I can't. "I...I don't remember anything...It's all a blank...I can't even remember my name." I stutter out, every word radiates anxiety. "Don't fret child." the man says smiling "This occurs sometimes. My name is Aro, and you are in Volterra. You, like ourselves, are a vampire. We are all members of a Coven called the Volturi, and the Volturi enforce the laws of the vampire world." He smiles at me, while I take it all in. I'm a vampire? But I don't even know who I am! "I'm a Vampire... Aro seems to think for a moment before answering. "Well my dear, you were brought in with a group of people for the purpose to sustain us. You caught my eye, and I attempted to use my talent on you but you appeared to be immune." I interrupt "What do you mean "Talent?"" Aro smiles apologetically.

"Of course! How rude of me not to inform you. You see some vampires have talents that make them more powerful, I for example have the ability to read every thought you've ever had through touch. And Jane" He motions to the angelic looking girl behind him. "Can cause pain to those she wishes to harm. But don't worry my dear you appear immune to Jane as well." I look over at the angelic girl once again. How could someone so innocent looking has such a gruesome "gift." Aro begins to speak again, regaining my attention. "I saw your potential benefit for my guard, and changed you into what you are now." Aro's words were strong and steady, but his eyes held only the deception and ambition of someone not to be trusted. I knew then that this person could not be trusted, but I had no choice now but to play along. "What is my name?" The bulking vampire standing next to Jane opened his mouth to speak, but Aro raised a hand to silence him.

"I'm afraid we never learned your name my dear, so as your sire I believe the duty to name you falls to me." I stop myself from gaping. I would rather go nameless than have this deceptive stranger name me, as though I was some newborn child. Aro interrupts my thoughts. "I know the perfect name for you." Aro smiles, but I see the deception in his eyes once more. "Your name shall be Lucia. Lucia Volturi." "Lucia." I repeat. The name is like hard lead on my tongue. It just doesn't feel right. Aro nods "It suits you well." Aro then walks forward and takes my hand.

I gasp in the moment that Aro touches my skin. I've seen his entire life. The images flash through my mind faster than I can make sense of them, and the weight of all the information makes me want to scream out. Quickly but casually, I yank my hand back from Aro's grasp. Aro looks at me speculatively. "Interesting. Your mind remains a mystery...Jane dear." Jane glares at me, and suddenly she's on the floor writhing in pain. I gasp and tear my gaze from Jane. She immediately hops back up and snarls at me. Aro begins to laugh "Amazing!" he exclaims happily. "Bella, Can you explain how you turned Jane's gift onto herself." I carefully decide how to answer. I think I've figured out the basics of my gift. I think that when a person tries to use a gift on me, like Jane. Or when I touch someone with a gift, like Aro. I copy their gift for myself. But somehow I also seem to be able to repel people from using their gift on me, like some kind of force field between me and them. Aro changed me to make me into a "guard." But he seems to only want gifted members; by the way he decided to change me. I decide immediately, that I should share as little about my gift as possible, with this deceitful acting vampire. "Well...It's like her, um...attack...hit a wall that's around me, and her attack...bounced back into her." I stutter out. I pray that sounds believable. Apparently, Aro bought it, because a huge smile spreads across his face. "A shield! This is wonderful! And you say your shield can redirect attacks at its user." I nod meekly.

"Excellent! You shall be a very valuable member of my guard. Oh I had almost forgotten! Lucia how is your thirst?" Thirst? I think to my throat. It burns, but it's nothing unmanageable. Anyhow, I wasn't sure if I wanted to quench my thirst the vampire way. I shudder. "It's fine. Nothing unmanageable." Aro and the burly vampire look shocked. Jane just glares at me. "Really? You're not thirsty" The burly vampire asks incredulously. I shake my head. "No. why? Is that bad?" Aro shakes his head incredulously. "Not at all. Felix is simply shocked by your control." "Oh." is my genius reply. "Hedi will be back soon. Felix will escort you to the feeding room when she arrives. We'll give you some privacy until then. I sure you'll want to change." I look down at myself, and gasp. My clothing is torn and bloody, and frankly stinks. Aro grins and glides out of the room with Felix and Jane, closing the door behind them. I have so many thoughts in my head it feels like a beehive. I run up to the door I assume to be a closet, hoping to distract myself by picking out an outfit. I grab the ornate handle, and the metal shrieks in protest. I immediately yank my hand back. The metal door handle looks like a piece of clay that someone pressed in their fist. I frown, I'm here for ten minuets, and I already break something. I grab the other door handle and exert little force as possible. I successfully open the door, and look into the closet that's even bigger than the room. I sigh, and grab a pair of dark wash jeans, and a red long sleeved V neck. Once I'm changed I plop down onto the bed, trying to think of how to get out of this situation. I doubt I'd be able to just waltz out of here, not with the ambition and pride that Aro has in his eyes when he looks at me. Plus I have no Idea how to survive as a vampire. My eyebrows furrow, I don't want to be a part of Aro's stupid guard, or whatever it is. But I don't think it was an open offer, I mean the mans named me for god's sake! I'll have to come up with a better name. Lucia is just nasty sounding.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I jump off the bed, and clear my throat. "Come in." Felix opens the door and takes in my appearance. I swear I saw him lick his lips. "Heidi's back with lunch." I shudder "No thanks, I'm good." Felix's eyes narrow and he sighs. "You don't have much of a choice."

**Review and I'll update. As I will edit another chappy today maybe R&R please!**

**Megy  
>xxxx<strong>


	2. True Colours

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated I have school :S 2 exam just for this week and I writing this instead for revising :S so if I fail I'm blaming my readers no joke I really thought you know I really own them this! But my computer man said he would put word on but he didn't D: so I have searched the internet to download another version which I saw on here but could find the link :'( .**

**Further more I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed favourited and scprited this story I feel the love :D. **

**Don't worry the Cullen's will get in this story soon. I promise.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Me- Afternoon Bella<br>Bella- Afternoon  
>Me- If I behave today can you get me Damon from The Vampire Diaries please please please or spoilers for TVD<br>Bella- why TVD? Aren't we good enough  
>Me- of course you are it just TVD comes out every week and I have to wait until November for you to come out! :'( plus i'm madly addicted and obsessed with it!<br>Bella- hmm I'll think about it! Now shall you...  
>Me- I own nothing of Twilight I just like talking to the characters in my disclaimers :D<br>Bella- well done one day I don't have to tell you off!**

**Read now peeps!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 True colours<span>

I stand there shocked for a moment "What do you mean, I don't have a choice?" Felix's eyebrows furrow, as if what hes going to say is painfully obvious. "Lucia, if you don't feed you'll grow weak, and starve. Newborns need to feed right after they wake up from the transformation." I start to shake. "But I don't want to kill anyone!" I cry. Felix's expression softens, but only slightly, Its foolish to expect sympathy from this towering stranger. "Sorry Lucia, like I said we don't have much of a choice." Felix grabs my hand and with a tug, starts leading me down the hallway. The halls are made of stone and have an almost medieval feel about them. Its ironic that vampires choose to fall into the clichés of dark dreary castles. I chuckle and Felix eyes me curiously, but doesn't say anything. Felix lets go of my hand to open a large ornate door. Its made of beautiful dark wood, with intricate carvings inlaid with gold. "This is the Turret room. This is where we feed." Felix says nonchalantly. Almost as if he was commenting on the colour of my eyes, and not the murder of innocents. I shudder lightly. How many lives had ended behind these beautiful doors, I ponder as we walk into the large room filled with vampires wearing dark cloaks. I immediately feel the need to flee from the prospective danger these cloaks represent, but Felix's grip on my hand makes that option impossible. The room is completely round and light filters in through a skylight in the domed ceiling. At the end of the room is a marble platform with three thrones on it. And I see that each of the thrones holds a occupant. Aro sat in the middle looking pleased with himself, the one on the right looked angry, while the other looked completely bored. "Ah, welcome Lucia! So glad you could join us!" I keep my face expressionless. Clearly Aro expected more enthusiasm, because he purses his lips slightly, but continues. "Lucia, theses are my brothers, Marcus." He gestures to the bored looking vampire. "And Caius." He gestures to the glaring vampire. "We are the rulers, and as a guard member you are to refer to us as master." I hated the idea of calling any of them master, and who said I was going to join their guard? But what option did I have? "Yes master" I say without emotion. The sound of uneven footsteps and heartbeats permeates the air. "Ah Heidi, has arrived." As he speaks the first humans enter the room, chatting amongst themselves, led by a vampire wearing fishnets and sporting violet eyes that would result from wearing blue contacts over red eyes. I assume her to be Heidi "Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro thunders, and the door slides shut, sealing the humans fates. The Vampires quickly converge on the humans. Screams and the smell of blood permeate the air, ripping my throat into flames. I stop breathing and hold perfectly still. I refused to take someone life. I refuse to be like the monsters around me, gleefully slaughtering innocent lives. Finally, after what seems like hours, the screams stop and the vampires methodically pick up their victims, and unceremoniously toss them into something resembling a vault. Before gracefully leaving the room. Aro is walking back to his throne when he spots me. He stops mid stride and his eyes widen in shock. Marcus and Caius notice Aro's hesitation and look to what grabbed his attention. When the spot me Caius eyes widen for a moment, before dissolving into a frown. While Marcus seems only slightly more interested then before. Aro walks over "Lucia, how did you control your blood lust. In all my years I have never seen a newborn restrain themselves as you have in the presence of blood." Aro says in awe. I'm agitated with his words. So I was a freak simply because I didn't feel like massacring some humans? I stifle a snort. "I simply didn't want to kill anyone." I say in my patented emotionless voice. Caius glares at me. "This is the only way for our kind. You kill or be killed." He declares coldly. Marcus raises an eyebrow but says nothing. "There is no need to be harsh Caius. She confounds us all." Aro says animatedly before he turns to me. "Well Lucia, it would appear there is no one left for you to feed upon. So you'll have to make due on bagged blood for now." I grimace, and Aro laughs. "I know it doesn't sound appealing, but you really won't know the difference." He smiles. "I'll have someone deliver it to your room." I nod meekly "Thank you master." I mumble, before I turn and head back to my room.

Two months later.

I'm standing on my balcony, gazing at the crescent moon, my dark grey cloak fluttering lightly in the breeze. I've been with the Volturi for two months now, and it was absolute hell. I was forced to drink human blood. If I refused, which was always, they would pin me down, and force the blood down my throat. If that wasn't bad enough, I was never allowed to leave the castle. I sigh. The only time I was ever outside was when I was on my balcony, and that doesn't really count. I frown. Aro forbid me from leaving ever since I tried to escape Volterra. It was the second day I was here, and they tried to make me drink from a human. I ran through two walls before they caught me. I was punished severely for that offence My finger unconscionably traces the scar that runs around my shoulder. Footsteps pass my door and I flex my shield. But the footsteps continue past, and I relax. In the time I had been here, I had grown an understanding for my powers. My main power was a shield that could deflect mental attacks, and physical attacks if I focused since it was a bit more difficult. Though as far as the Volturi knew, I was only a mental shield. The Volturi also didn't know about my ability to copy others powers. I smile darkly. If the Volturi knew that, they would more or less chain me to the floor, even if that was possible. I learned that if I extended my shield over a person with an ability, I could copy their power. I could also absorb a power if it was used on me, or I touched a person with an ability. I now had more powers than I could count. I had all the Volturi's powers plus all the powers of vampires who had passed through Volterra. I sigh even without the Volturi Knowing of my other powers, they still considered me one of their most valuable assets, hence my dark shade of cloak. I look back up at the sky and made a split second decision. I'm getting out of here. I run to my closet for the backpack I had ready. I had been planing my escape for some time, so It held everything I needed, a passport, a few thousand dollars I pilfered from the rest of the guard, and a few changes of clothes. I grab the bag and throw my cloak onto my bed, I wont need that any more, I think with a smile. I had waited patiently for the appropriate powers to make my escape, and now I finally had them. I put on the bag, turn myself invisible, and hide my sent. I slowly to my balcony, and for some reason Romeo and Juliet comes to mind as I jump down to the ground, only I wasn't going to wait on my balcony hoping for the off chance a "Romeo" might come along and save me from the monsters clutches. I think as I run towards the ocean. I never look back at the only "home" I remembered, if you could call that "hall of horrors" a home. When I reach a cliff overlooking the ocean, I pause, and as I look down into the ocean swells I whisper the only parting words that come to mind. "So long Italy." With that I dive into the ocean. Once in the water I shoot off in the direction of the USA. I choose the U.S. mainly because I only knew how to speak English, I was too wrapped up playing piano to learn any languages. And because I figured Aro would look for me in Europe first. Even though I had exceptional control, Aro still seemed convinced I had the judgement of a newborn. So he would look in the most obvious areas first. I swim for about two hours before I reach what I figured was the coast of Virginia. It was still night so I pull myself ashore, and start running north/west, towards Alaska. For a while the sun is rising behind me but after a while its lowering in front of me. Its so cool to watch time change. I'm felling slightly weak once I reach Washington, so I decide to stop and try hunting animals. When I used Aro's talent on himself, I saw in his mind it was possible to hunt animals. It was one of the few things I managed to find out from his thoughts, before they started to dissipate. I figured out that was why Aro would maintain contact for so long. A vampires thoughts were a lot to sort through. I scent the air and smell a heard of Elk near a river, and I take off in their direction. I pause in the trees scoping out my target, zero in on the largest buck, and pounce. Mid air someone slams into me we fall to the ground and start snarling. The vampire who slammed into me is a large male with huge muscles. But suddenly he stops snarling and looks at me with shock on his face. "Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what did you think? Could you drop me a review and tell me?**

**Oh before I forget I just wanna tell you to tell me where you want this to go I would love your advice! Also I would love your opinion on what I have done in this chapter!**

See you soon  
>-Megy<br>xxxx


	3. Reunion

**OK 2 chapters happy? I'm trying to make it up to you**

**Disclaimer: Me own twilight? As if**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 Reunion<span>

"Bella?" He asks with confusion on his face. I stare back at him with equal confusion. Who is Bella? Suddenly he rushes forward. Startled, I throw up my physical shield. The vampire slams into it, and is thrown backwards. He ploughs into the ground, shooting dirt everywhere. He hops back up and laughs a huge booming laugh. I cock an eyebrow. I was expecting rage, snarls, anything. But laughter? "That was awesome Bella!" The burly vampire booms, and I growl. He stops laughing immediately. "Bella? what's wrong?" Suddenly there are three more vampires in the clearing. They all gasp when they see me. I look them over. One of them is a pixie like girl with short black hair, and she looks like shes about to explode with excitement. The male next to her is a honey blond, with thousand of bite marks littering his skin. I'm shocked, how many have tried to kill this vampire. I decide if it comes to a fight he'll be my first priority. The last is the "oldest" of the group. He has blond slicked back hair, and looks curious, happy, and concerned, all at once. Only now did I notice though, that they all had the same golden eyes. This immediately puts me at ease. I heard rumours among the guard that the "animal drinkers" were very peaceable. "Oh. you must be the Vegetarian coven." I say quickly, they all look confused when I say this. We all stand in awkward silence for a moment before the tall blond speaks "Bella, don't you recognize us?" Why does he keep calling me Bella? "I don't know who you think I am, but my name isn't Bella." I state confidently. Shock is plain on their features. "What is your name then?" The honey blond asks, with a slight southern drawl. I answer quickly "I don't know, but vampires call me Lucia." The big burly one shouts, causing me to jump. "What do you mean you don't know!" I growl, I didn't like being shouted at. His face becomes apologetic. "Sorry." He whispers. Awww! He looks just like a big teddy bear. I smile. "That's okay. Anyway I don't Know because when I woke up from my transformation, I didn't remember any of my human life, so my maker named me Lucia." They all stand silent with shocked expressions. After a while the tall blond speaks "Um..Lucia, would you be willing to come to my home and speak with my family." I shrug "Okay, but I cant stay long. I...um have a tight schedule." Arrrg! I'm a terrible liar! The blond nods, not looking convinced "Alright, follow us." and we take off running. We run in loud silence. Finally we stop in front of a beautiful white house, it has a look about it that makes it timeless. I continue to admire it as we walk through the door. "Edward, Esme, Rosalie." The blond calls. The a breathtakingly beautiful blond vampire comes down the stairs, followed by a Carmel haired motherly looking female. As soon as they see me they both gasp. "Bella?" Before I can respond a bronze haired vampire flies down the stairs towards me. Once again I throw up my shield, and once again a vampire slams into it. The bronze haired vampire I assume to be named Edward, gets thrown back into the wall by my shield, punching a hole in it. I huff. I hope no one gets mad at me for the wall. "Geezz! do you guys attack everyone who comes for a visit." I mutter annoyed. They all chuckle lightly. Edward jumps up again and walks up to me. He grabs my hand, and suddenly I'm hearing everyone's thoughts. 'Please remember, I've gone to long without her already.' Edward thinks. 'When I find the vampire who took her, I'll tear him to pieces.' the burly one growls in his head. The honey haired ones thoughts are about the same. Only he went into more detail. I turn off the mind reading, I did not want to hear the details. I yank my hand out of Edward's, and his face falls. I ignore it. "I do believe we haven't been introduced properly, My name is Lucia, and you are?" Edward looks perplexed and opens his mouth, but the tall blond interrupts. "Hello I am Carlisle, and this is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." He points and names everyone, then gestures for me to sit in the living room. I sit down on the white couch, and the family moves to sit around me. Edward takes the seat net to me, and doesn't take his eyes off me. I'm about to tell him to quit staring when Carlisle speaks. "Would you mind answering some questions for us Bell...Lucia" I shrug. "Who created you?" Wow, he just dives right in. "Aro of the Volturi" I say bluntly. Gasps erupt around me, I roll my eyes. "You guys gasp a lot Next question." Carlisle runs a hand through his hair. "How were you changed?" he asks. "Well...I'm not sure. Like I said I remember none of my human life, but Aro told me that I was brought in with a group of humans to be feed upon, but decided to change me instead because he found me interesting." I shrugged "And Aro just let you go?" Jasper asks shocked. I bite my lip. "No, I escaped." I mutter. Awe and shock is all over their faces. "Don't worry." I say quickly. "The Volturi will never be able to track me to you. Demetri's power doesn't work on me, and there is no scent to follow. So you are in no danger at all." I finish. "Oh, no Bel..Lucia, we aren't concerned for our safety. Just astonished you were able to escape Volterra. No one has ever done that before." Jasper finishes, looking at me in awe. I'm about to respond when Esme cuts in. "Where are you going dear? Do you somewhere you're going to stay?" I frown "No, Homeless at the moment." Alice jumps up causing me to flinch. "Can you stay with us! Please! Please! Please!" She begs. I shake my head. "If the Volturi found me.." Alice cuts me off, grabbing my hand. I don't hear what shes saying, because I'm suddenly hit with a vision. Its me and the rest of the Cullen family, laughing in the living room. But outside its winter" Then the vision ends. I refocus on the room and everyone is looking at me concerned, and Edwards hand is practically crushing mine. "Sorry." I mutter. "That's just part of my power." Carlisle eyes are blazing with curiosity, but he keeps his voice calm. "And what is your power." I shake my head. "I cant tell you." Rosalie glares at me and Edward snarls lightly, but Rosalie ignores him. "And why cant you tell us. How do we know that the Volturi didn't send you to kill us, and your just hiding your power to catch us off guard later." Everyone in the room snarls at her, and I jump up from my seat angrily. "You want to know how you know." I yell as I rush in front of her. She doesn't flinch. "This is how." I snarl. I fill all their minds with my memories of being tortured by the Volturi.

~Memory~

I'm tackled to the ground by several guard members, just as I smash through another wall. I hiss and snarl as they drag me to a metal room. Aro is waiting there, visibly fuming. "Punish her for trying to escape." He hisses. "And get her to feed, by any means necessary." He growls, before stalking out of the room. Aram stalks forward, two other guard members restrain me by my shoulders and force me down to my knees. A low growl starts building in my chest, and Aram clutches one of my arms. Aram pauses and looks at me with a smug smile. "Do you have anything to say for yourself dear?" He coo's. "Nope." I chirp, before I spit in his face. He roars and tears my arm off. I grit my teeth, and manage to only make a squeak of pain. "Apologize." Aram demands. "No chance in hell." I gasp as my other arm is torn from my body. This goes on until I'm nothing but a head and torso. Aram licks the ends of my limbs, and moves to replace them. I brace myself. Aram's gift is having venom that is extremely painful. The only thing more painful is the transformation process. Aram replaces my limbs, and I burst into flames. I shriek and clamp my mouth closed. It would take a good 5 minutes to come back together, and I wasn't going to give Aram the joy of hearing my screams. The door to the room opens to reveal Felix with a struggling human. "NO!" I shriek, unable to move. They ignore me. "How long till she can move again?" Felix asks, pulling out a knife. Aram smiles darkly. "Another four minutes." Felix nods and moves to stand over me. He kneels down placing the humans neck right over my mouth, and in one quick motion. Slits the humans throat. The sweet nectar falls onto my face, but I refuse to give it entrance to my mouth. Felix sighs "Aram." Before I can even think I feel Aram's teeth embedding themselves into my leg. When my mouth opens in a shriek, it allows the blood entrance. The desire to avoid the blood disappears as soon as it touches my tongue, and I drink it eagerly. When I regain use of my arms I latch onto the human above me, sink my teeth into his soft neck, and suck him dry. When the bloods stops flowing I regain my wits, and with horror, realize what I've done. The boy was young probably only 16, and now that life was ended. I lay the boys mangled body gently on the floor and sob, while Aram and Felix laugh.

~End Memory~

I finish showing them the memory. Rosalie looks shocked, Alice and Esme are sobbing, Jasper and Emmett look enraged, Carlisle looks like he's questioning everything hes ever known, and Edward just has his face in his hands, looking completely heartbreakingly defeated. I feel and urge to go and comfort the stranger, but I shove it away since hes just that, a stranger. "I hope you can see now, that I hold no loyalty to the Volturi." I mutter angrily. Rosalie looks down at her hands and mutters an, "I'm sorry." I sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I should not have lost my temper, but the Volturi are a touchy subject for me...As I'm sure you can all understand." Carlisle looks up at me. "Why did the Volturi torture you?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Because I tried to escape." "Why." Jasper asks in a strained voice. I bite my lip. "I...I didn't want to kill anyone. But the Volturi wouldn't hear of it. They said I was too valuable, even with them not knowing the half of my powers." Carlisle's head perks up "What about your powers didn't the Volturi know?" He asks with undimmed curiosity. I sigh. "I want to tell you, but I worry it may put you in danger from the Volturi...Though I suppose that ship sailed when I showed you my memories." I mutter defeated. I go and sit back down by Edward and he doesn't look at me. He's probably disgusted with my murdering an innocent child. I sigh an resume talking. "When I awoke from the transformation...Aro touched my hand and I copied his power." They all gasp, but I ignore them. "The same thing happened when Jane tried to use her power on me. I discovered that I could absorb the powers of people I touch, or If the use their powers on me, or if I have them under my shield." "Shield?" Jasper interrupts. I smile. "I have two main powers. One of course, being able to copy other powers for myself, and the other is a physical/mental shield. The Volturi only know I'm a mental shield, I kept the rest from them." "Why didn't you keep your mental shield secret as well?" Carlisle asks, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Because they already knew, since Jane, Aro's, and Alec's power's were useless on me." "Amazing!" Jasper exclaims. "You could probably destroy the entire Volturi." He says looking at me in awe. I shrug. "Maybe. But evil as they are, the Volturi are necessary to maintain order." All the Cullen's nod, understanding. "What happens when you absorb a power?" Alice asks curiously. I bite my lip "Well, when I absorb a power it manifests into a more powerful form." How so?" I sigh. "For example with Jane's power I can affect a group, where Jane can only affect a single person." They gasp. "Amazing." Carlisle exclaims. I nod and look outside through the large window, and see its getting dark. "I need to be going." I state plainly. As I get up Edward grabs my hand, stopping me from moving. I glare at Edward, but he doesn't loosen his grip. I consider throwing him through a wall again, but I figure that would probably upset whoever would have to fix it. "Where are you going?" He demands. "Haven't decided." I state plainly, and Edward's brow furrows. Carlisle clears his throat to gain my attention. "Well...Lucia, you could stay with my family. It would be no trouble, and Alice seems to have taken a shine to you." Before I can respond, Alice jumps up. "YES! Oh please stay! We could decorate you room! and go shopping! And.." I cut her off. "Do the rest of you want me to stay?" All of them say something to the affirmative. Even Rosalie gives a nod of approval. I smile. "Alright, I'll stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Come on just one review! PLEASE! And the same applies as the last chapter!<strong>

**-Megy**

**xxxxx**


	4. Relations and Awakening

**Hey guys just a quick EPOV of when Bella first came into the house. Then I'll get right back to the story. OK I have also put chapter 5 with this OK? I thought since chapter 4 was short I would post this with it :D. and still should be revising but everything's fine trust me :-). also I got a review saying this story was hard to read because it needs more spacing out as the letters are all together could you let me know if its just that person or everyone thanks! :D so I will post the last chapter in a minute. DONT EXPECT DOUBBLE DAILY UPDATES COS FROM NOW ON AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE WRITING EVERYTHING SO YEAH I CANT WRITE THAT QUICK OK?**

**Disclaimer:  
>Me- Bella?<br>Edward- Shes not here shes away and I wanna know where  
>Me-Hi Edward! I don't know where she is ask Alice duh! Anyway are you gonna make me do the disclaimer?<br>Edward- No I wanna know where-  
>Alice- Megy do the disclaimer so Edward can look for Bella cos I'm not telling<br>Me- 2 Cullen's? My lucky day I wont misbehave I own nothing in the twilight saga but I do hope these 2 come back :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Revelations and Awakening<p>

It had been one year, two months, and two days, since I had last seen Bella. It has been absolute hell, and the only visions Alice has of her, is her in a concrete room. Except for four months ago...four months ago when Alice got a vision of a vampire sinking his teeth into my loves neck. She whimpered my name once and then the vision went dark. I cover my face with my arm, and drop down onto my leather couch. I wasn't there to help her.

~Flashback~

"Bro, slow down. Your gonna blow your engine." I sigh, and take some pressure off the accelerator. Emmett was right, and it killed me. I couldn't help it. I was eager to get back to Bella. Alice smiles at me in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry Edward, you'll be back with Bella in less then two hours. I frown, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I had gone down to California for day long hunting trip. I would definitely keep it closer to home next time. Suddenly Alice gasps and I'm assaulted with a vision of Bella making dinner in her kitchen, when a vampire I've never seen before strikes her from behind, rendering my love unconscious, and running out the door, with her slung over his shoulder. I slam on the accelerator. "What the hell happened!" Emmett shouts. "Shes gone!"

~End Flashback~

Even with me driving like a maniac I was still too late. Bella was gone. I searched everywhere, and never even picked up a trace of a scent. Carlisle theorized that whoever took her must have an ability to cover his scent. There was nothing we could do but hope that maybe Alice would get a vision giving us a clue to where she was. Unfortunately, the few visions that Alice had were of Bella in that cursed stone room. The person who took her never showed himself or spoke to her. Food was pushed in through a slot in the door, and other than a bathroom, there was nothing in the room. There wasn't even a mattress for my poor Bella to rest upon, she had to sleep on the cold stone floor. Jasper and Emmett had to hold me down when Alice had the vision of the monster sucking the life out of my love. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Everyone was holding out hope that Bella was alive. But I wasn't so sure. If Bella wasn't,,,Wasn't killed and simply was turned, Alice should have been able to see her. But we had gotten no visions since the last. I hear Carlisle call me down, but I ignore him. I wasn't in the mood to be badgered about my immobility. Suddenly I hear Esme and Rosalie say the most beautiful name in existence. "Bella?" I jump up and race down the stairs. Its true! It is her! She's standing the doorway surrounded by my family. I race towards her, fully intending to crush her to me in embrace, when I hit a wall. I'm thrown back into Esme's wall by some kind of invisible barrier. Its only then I hear Carlisle's thoughts. _'Easy son, Bella doesn't seem to remember any of her life before the transformation. We don't want to scare her off_" And with that my world shatters.

**Thanks for letting me get that out of my system. I promise I wont do repeat chapters, just from different points of view. anyhoo. Back to the story.**

"Why were you named Lucia?" Edward asks suddenly. I'm shocked, the Cullen's and I had just been chatting when Edward decides to drop that bomb. I scowl. "Well.." I begin. "When I woke up from the transformation, I remembered nothing from my human life. Including my name. So Aro." My mouth twists in disgust at the name. "Decided that it was his duty as my creator to name me." I nearly spit in disgust. "I hate the name he's given me, but its the only one I have." I sigh in defeat. "We could call you something else?" Edward suggests eagerly. I shrug "Sure, any suggestions?" Emmett starts laughing. "Belly!" He booms, and Rosalie smacks him on the back of the head. We all chuckle. "I'd prefer not to be named after a body part if you don't mind." I say playfully. Alice jumps up grinning. "How about, Bell?" Edward groans next me and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why are we doing this? Her name is Bella." Everyone in the family looks at Edward with concern all over their faces. Except for Rosalie who seems more interested in her nails. "Son.." Carlisle starts, but Edward interrupts Quickly. "No Carlisle!" He roars, stunning the room silent, I'm shocked by Edward's insubordination to his leader. If I did that with Aro... Before I can think further Edward turns to me, grabbing my hand and kneeling down in front of me. I'm too shocked to anything, and Edwards eyes bore into mine. "Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. Your incredibly clumsy, you have a beautiful blush, hate driving fast, and you hate shopping." He looks at me intently before continuing. "Bella I lo-." Alice slams into Edward, shoving him to the floor. She whispers something frantically to him, but all I make out is "Not now." Edward gets up without saying a work, and runs out the door. We're all stunned, except for Alice who seems to be focusing hard on something. I decide to break the science. "Look, I don't know who this...Bella person is, but I'm not her. I'm not clumsy, I never blush, I love to drive fast, and I don't mind shopping. I'm sorry to disappoint you." I state firmly. Alice grabs my Hands and pulls me up to, what I assume is her room without a second glance to the family. I just let her pull me along. Once we reach her room she closes the door, and I go sit on the large bed. Alice sits down next to me before talking. "I don't remember my human life either." I look at her my eyes wide with shock. "I thought I was the only one." I sputter out. Alice smiles at me. "I do know a bit more thanks to my best friend. She was human and managed to talk it out of a vampire before he tried to kill her." She sighs. "Bella was always selfless like that." I pull my knees up under my chin. I'm surprised a Human was able to keep her head in the face of death, long enough to pry information out of them. She would probably make one hell of a vampire. "What happened to her?" Alice looks at me. Her topaz eyes full off unbelievable sadness. "Someone took her from us." I look down "Oh." We sit in silence for a while, but it isn't awkward. "Can I call you Izzy?" Alice asks suddenly. I smile at her, causing some energy to renter her eyes. "I would love it if you called me Izzy." I say simply as I lay back on the bed, and Alice lays her head on my stomach. "Do you like to shop?" She asks with barely contained excitement. I chuckle. "I think I do. I cant remember if I did." Alice jumps up. "Oh you'll love it!" She squeals. "We'll go tomorrow! It will be sooo much fun! We'll g-" I hold up a hand. "Wait Alice, I cant go shopping for a while yet." Alice huffs. "Why not?" She demands. I sigh. I know the stigmas vampires tend to hold towards newborns, and I don't want her to go on the defence. "Don't freak out okay." She eyes me suspiciously but nods. "I'm only two months old." Before anyone can blink, Jasper's in the room. With his hands wrapped securely around my arms.

**Just to clear things up, Jaspers freaking out because he believed Bella was at least a year old. I know what your going to say. "Alice's vision showed Bella getting turned." Alice believed ****(Because of the werewolves) That her visions were flawed, so Alice believed she was seeing an old vision, not a new one.**

"Hey!" I exclaim, and Jasper's grip grows tighter.

Suddenly I'm feeling what everyone is feeling. There's a massive amount of emotions flavouring the air. If vampires could get headaches I would have a whopper. I sigh. "I knew this would happen, fucking empath." I mutter under my breath, as I shove away Jasper's power for a more convenient time, right now I needed my wits about me.

"Jasper, let her go." Alice demands irritated. Jasper glares at her incredulously. "Didn't you hear her Alice!" He shouts. "Shes only two months old!"

Alice crosses her arms, and glares back. "Yes I heard her Jasper, but if she hasn't freaked out yet, I don't think she will now." Jasper growls lightly.

I'm starting to get irritated with Jasper's hold on me, but I didn't want to hurt him. Suddenly the most amazing plan comes to mind. Alice grins "Go for it." Oh right psychic.

I grin and push my shield out a few inches. Forcing Jasper's hands off my arms. "What the hell?" He snarls, surprised. He tries to grab me again, but he just keeps hitting the invisible barrier. Honestly the scene is sooo hilarious.

I hear laughing from the door, and turn to see the entire family, minus Edward, watching the spectacle and laughing. "Way to beat him at his own game." Emmett booms laughing. Even Rosalie cracks a smile.

I grin and turn to Jasper who is glowering. I sigh. "Seriously Jasper I'm not going to attack anyone." He still looks unconvinced. I turn to the rest of the family. Would you mind if I show you something. They all suddenly look wary, obviously remembering the last time I showed them a memory, but they nod. I close my eyes and drag up the memory.

~Memory~

We are in the turret room as the sound of uneven footsteps and heartbeats permeates the air.

"Ah Heidi, has arrived." Aro says cheerfully, as he speaks the first humans enter the room, led by a vampire I assumed to be Heidi

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro thunders, and the door slides shut, sealing the humans fates.

The Vampires quickly converge on the humans, and proceed to drain them of life. Screams and the smell of blood permeate the air, ripping my throat into flames. I stop breathing and hold perfectly still, clamping shut my eyes. I refused to take someone life. There has to be some other way. It takes everything I have not to reach out, and drain a human dry.

Finally, after what seems like hours, the screams stop and the vampires disperse. Aro is walking back to his throne when he spots me. He stops mid stride and his eyes widen in shock. Marcus and Caius notice Aro's hesitation and look to what grabbed his attention. When the spot me Caius eyes widen and he frowns, while Marcus seems only slightly interested.

Aro walks over "Lucia, how did you control your blood lust. In all my years I have never seen a newborn restrain themselves." Aro says in awe. "I simply didn't want to kill anyone." I say plainly. And the vision ends.

~End Memory~

When we come back to the present, their eyes are filled with amazement, awe, and...pride? Jasper clears his throat, and I turn to him. He has an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry Lucia, I had a few...Run ins with newborns, and I guess old habits die hard."

I Wave a hand. "Don't worry about it Jasper, and call me Izzy." He grins. "Izzy?"

"Yep." Alice chirps "Izzy didn't want to keep using the name the Volturi gave her, so I suggested Izzy!" I giggle at her enthusiasm, but Rosalie cuts into my moment. "So, you've never killed a human before." She asks sceptically. A low hiss goes around the room but Rosalie ignores it.

I hang my head. "By my hands a human has never died, but four died because of me." "What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie huffs, I look up and glare at her. My eyes full of rage and self-hate. But Rosalie stands her ground, not even flinching under my gaze.

"Weren't you paying attention to the vision I showed you!" I hiss. "I refused to kill. My eyes grew black, and I grew weak. Eventually the Volturi had had enough, and tried to force me to feed. I tried to escape, and probably would have made it if I wasn't so week from lack of feeding...That's why I was tortured in the vision I showed you."

They gasp, looking horrified, even Rosalie has a hint of horror in her eyes.

"From then on they would pin me down and force the blood down my throat." I glare up at Rosalie. "So no, I've never killed a human. But four heartbeats have still ended because of me." I finish in a whisper, and look down at my feet.

"So that's why your eyes are so dark." Jasper mumbles absent mindedly "A newborn needs to feed a lot more then four times in two months."

Alice hops up. "I'll take her hunting" she chirps grabbing my hand. "I'll come along." Jasper adds quietly.

When we pass Rosalie Alice hisses but I say nothing. I have literally nothing to say. We run into Edward at the front door. He takes one look at our faces. "What happened." He demands, looking at Alice. It appears their having a silent conversation, so I flip on my mind reading.

Alice is relaying what happened with Rosalie, and Edward is mentally swearing. He flies past us and up the stairs, and Alice pulls me out of the house quickly with Jasper on my heels. But we're not fast enough. I still hear Edward screaming something along the lines of: "I just got her back! if you scare her off I swear I-" I turn away, not wanting to hear any more, and take off running. Why do I ruin everything I touch? We stop in a small clearing, and Alice turns to me.

"Alright Izzy, scent the air, and just go with it!" I grin at her and close my eyes and breath deep. I scent my pray and run in its direction. By the smell, I know its elk, and to be honest it doesn't smell all too appealing. Thankfully though I'm thirsty enough not to care, as long as it quenches the burn.

I fly out of the trees, and latch onto a doe. My teeth easily sink through its skin, releasing the warm blood down my burning throat.

The taste is off, and not even close to the flavour of human blood, but it does effectively quench the burn. After a bit more hunting, Jasper, Alice, and I return to the house. The two leave for their room, and the look they have, makes me believe its for...marital activities. I shudder.

So now I'm left alone with nothing to pass the time. I desperately miss the my piano in Volterra.

It technically wasn't mine, but it was the one thing that made my time in Volterra somewhat bearable. It was a top of the line, shiny black, masterpiece. I smile. My favourite thing to play on it was anything by the composer Ludovico Einaudi. I had taken a liking to his work during my time in Italy, some of the guard enjoyed his work, and played it on there stereos occasionally.

I sigh, what I wouldn't give to play my piano right now. I get up and start wandering the house. Familiarizing myself with the structure, and hoping to possibly find something to occupy my time. I pass by an open door, when I see it.

I fly over to the beautiful black piano and gently run my fingers over the ivory keys. Its in perfect condition, and well cared for.

I carefully sit down on the piano bench, and start playing Stella del mattino by Ludovico Einaudi.

My fingers fly across the keys, releasing the beautiful sounds into the air. I close my eyes and smile while playing, full of joy, when I hear a creak.

My eyes fly open at the same time I stop playing. Edward Cullen is starring at me with a look of desire, love and shock. I start to open my mouth to apologize for not asking permission to use the piano, but Edward speaks before I can form the first word.

"Who taught you to play so beautifully?" He asks. I look down at my hands. "I taught myself." I admit shyly. "It was the only thing that brought me joy to do while I was in Volterra."

Edward walks over quickly, and carefully, as if to gauge my reaction, sits down beside me. "Why did you want to play?" He asks while absent mindedly running his fingers over the keys. My brow furrows in concentration, while Edward looks at me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Well...While I don't remember my past life at all. I do remember a melody that was played on a piano." I frown down at the piano keys. "There are no images, just sound." I say frustrated. "It feels like I cherished that melody, like it was highly meaningful...So I taught myself piano, hoping maybe more memories would come to me if I did" I mummer.

"And did they." Edward asks with an edge in his voice. I shake my head sadly.

"No. But I'm still glad I learned piano, nothing gives me greater joy than playing." Edward smiles at me. "Then you can play any time you wish." Without thinking about it, I throw my arms around him.

Hes frozen for a second, before his arms wrap around my waist. "Thank you." I whisper fervently. Edward chuckles. "Well your very welcome." He whispers back. I pull out of the hug, and with a nod from Edward, I start playing again.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so next chapter coming now see the next yeah its for you! R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Bliss

**READ!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Bliss<p>

I'm curled up with a book, in a comfy chair, in Carlisle's study, completely blissed out. When Emmett slams into the room, mischief all over his face.

"There you are! I thought I'd never find you!" He booms.

I shake my head and laugh. "And why were you looking for me?" But Emmett doesn't respond, instead he throws me over his shoulder and runs me outside.

"Hey!" I laugh, when he tosses me onto the lawn. "Alright Izz, no more stalling. Its time to see how tough you are!" Emmett says with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

I finish dusting myself off, and frown at Emmett I hear chuckles from the porch, and see that the entire Cullen family is gathered on the porch smiling, obviously curious to see how this turns out. I sigh.

"Em, I was trained to fight everyday by Demitri and/or Felix. Plus all my powers would make an unfair fight."

Emmett furrows his brow, and the sight of Emmett concentrating nearly sends me into a fit of laughter. "How about you fight without your powers?" Jasper drawls, I can feel interest bubbling off of him and his thoughts all show me kicking Emmett's butt.

I shrug "Sure, but its still an unfair fight." Emmett bursts out laughing, and I frown. Emmett's too cocky for his own good.

"Suuuure Izz, you can totally beat me." He laughs rolling his eyes and flexing his biceps.

I sigh, agitated. "If your done trash talking, can we begin?" Emmett gins confidently and crouches down, but I remain standing.

"Okay, the ground rules are: No biting, No ripping of limbs, and no powers." Emmett nods, and charges, not wasting any time. I wait till he's almost on me, and at the last possible second I turn on my heel, swinging out of his path, and bring my hand down onto his back.

Emmett slams into the ground, and while he's dazed I flip onto his back, secure his arms, and bring my teeth to his neck. Emmett growls and grinning I step off his back.

"I win." I announce. Emmett jumps up, and glares at me. "Again!" He demands. I roll my eyes, and turn to the family.

Most look surprised, Alice, Rosalie and Edward are trying to control their laughter at the sight of Emmett getting his ego bruised, and Jasper looks curious and speculative.

"Izzy" Jasper begins. "That was impressive, where did you learn it?" I shuffle uncomfortably, I hate talking about my time in Volterra. I hate being looked at like a threat or a weapon. "Like I said I was trained by Demetri and Felix, but it was days of training at a time, with many different variables."

Jasper looks confused and concerned at the same time. "What do you mean by that?" I frown, thinking of the bite marks on my back and shoulders.

"Sometimes they would add more opponents for me to fight. Almost on all of those occasions it was a condemned vampire, and a fight to the death."

I unconsciously trace a crescent scar on my upper arm. "Once a group of 5 newborns was brought in for me to fight." Low growls permeate the air, and I'm once again stumped by their protective nature.

"They had you fight a group of newborns alone?" Edward snarls enraged. I nod, and Jasper shakes his head. "How old were you when this happened." I wring my hands.

"Two weeks." I whisper.

Low growls fall from all of the Cullen's. Jasper shakes his head in disgust. "To have someone so young fight a group of multiple newborns..." He trails off angrily, his brow furrowing.

"Where did the Volturi acquire the newborns?" Carlisle asks in a concerned voice.

"There was a group of newborns in Rome that were drawing attention, and Aro thought since they were so close anyway, that it might be nice to see how I fared against a group. He had Alec cut off their senses, and had them placed in the feeding room."

I remember that time well. Aro was excited and had Felix take me to the feeding room...Newborns in room smelling of blood, isn't a good combination.

"I defeated them just barely..." I had almost died that day. I was bitten 7 times, and had a good portion of my left side ripped off. But in the end the newborns were the ones burning, not me.

I look up at the Cullen's and although sadness is the predominate emotion there feeling, there's underlying fear….Fear of me.

"I'm going for a run." I mumble and take off running before they can respond.

The venom tears that would never fall, fill my eyes as I barrel through the Forest.

The Cullen's would probably think I was upset that I almost died because of Aro's ambition, but in truth I was upset that I had ended the newborns lives, and the fear caused by my presence.

I slow to a stop on a rocky outcrop, and lay down on the rough stone. Yes the newborns had tried to kill me, but it wasn't their fault. Newborns are slaves to their instincts.

A sob falls from my lips. They were all so young. Both in human and Vampire age. The oldest was little more than 17 when he was turned.

I look over the edge of the outcrop. Its a good 30 feet down to the river below. I stand up and quickly strip off my jeans and tee-shirt, revealing my royal blue bra and panties. I yank off my flats and pull my hair out of its pony tail. Letting my hair fall naturally to the middle of my back, and without a second thought dive down into the river below me.

I easily slice through the cool water, and it feels nice against my skin. I come back to the surface and just float on my back for a while. I'm snapped out of my blissful moment by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

I use Edwards talent to see whose coming, and I relax slightly when I recognize the thoughts of Edward.

_'Where is she?'_ He thinks frantically. I chuckle and climb out of the water, wringing out my hair, before using my telepathy on Edward.

_'Hey Ed.'_ I imagine him jumping at the sound of my "voice".

_'Don't freak out, its just another one of my powers.'_ I mentally grin.

_'Bel..Izzy. Where are you?'_ Edward thinks to me.

_'At the river, at the base of the little rocky outcrop.'_ I hear Edward running quickly in my direction, and realizing that I'm in my underwear, I quickly dive into the water, just as Edward emerges from the trees.

"Izzy." he sighs relived before chuckling. Its a beautiful sound.

"What's so funny?" I demand grinning. He gives me a glorious crooked smile. "Just that you run off into the woods, making everyone think you had run away...And I find you skinny dipping." He chuckles again, and I would blush if I could.

"I'll have you know I'm more than adequately covered." I say pointedly, and Edward chuckles again.

"Well, the family is concerned that you've run off. So would you mind heading back. I sigh. I really don't want to leave, but I'd rather not discover if vampires can have panic attacks. I reluctantly pull myself out of the water, and discover to my amusement Edwards eyes popping out of his head when he sees my scantily clad body.

"Pictures last longer." I chuckle, and Edward promptly flips around to give me my privacy. If it were possible for him to blush, I'm certain he would be beat red. So not to make Edward wait, I quickly retrieve and replace my clothes, before running to Edwards side.

We stand there silent for a moment, and Edward seems to be thinking hard. Curious I turn on my mind reading. '_Beautiful_.' Is the only word in his mind.

I smile softly and shove away my mind reading. This Greek God thinks I'm beautiful. Edward smiles back at me and holds out his hand for me to take, and with an immense joy I place my hand in his, before taking off towards Our home.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R the next chapter will be awhile. Ideas are very helpful!<strong>


	6. Breakthrough

**A/N: so it the first chapter I have written all by my-self so scared you all wont like it :'( no big long one of these today so... Oh BTW sorry for the wait my weeks have been hectic with exams so sorry by had to revise :'(.**

**Disclaimer: Me and Twilight have no ownership.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Breakthrough<span>******

Running back is blissful with Edward next to me we are silent which doesn't bother me as I have my own thoughts running around in my head. When we get near the house I can hear everyone shouting my name but I remain silent as I contemplate what must be going through their heads. I'm ashamed of my action both now and in the past but I had to show them as they especially Alice wouldn't leave me alone. I can already tell that from my little time here.

"Izzy" Edward breaks me out of my thoughts,"yes" I reply "do you want me to tell them what happened?" Edward is so kind to offer it chokes me for a second so I lamely nod my head "okay then" I run off after he says that straight to my sanctuary. The piano, I run my fingers over the keys and a tune that has haunted always plays broken into pieces in my head. Trying to play it my head becomes muddled a quite chuckle resounds off the walls, I would know that chuckle anywhere. Edward.

"what are you trying to play? You are bashing the keys unmercifully Izzy." I ignore the comment with the reply of "a tune that has haunted me since I first woke up but its broken I keep trying to play it but... but I cant and it annoys me I remember loving this song or melody but I cant hear it fully I want to Edward but I cant-" I almost cry I don't know why I tell him everything it just seems so right.

"Move over I think I know what you are trying to play"

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<br>**Bella remembers her lullaby I can see it in her eyes I decide I should play it for her as it might serve as a reminder for her I begin to play unsure of her reaction...

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

as soon as Edward plays I know it the tune I had in my head all these months but how does he know it? Is it famous? I don't know and I don't ask I just listen to him playing its beautiful and haunting at the same time like it means so much to him but why? The melody draws to a close "Izzy" he calls softly as if this is a make or break moment "I-" I start to speak but the terror know as Alice comes in and screams "Edward!" like he has done something wrong she drags me from the room into the woods and I'm too scared to pull away.

I finally snap out of it and pull us to a stop, "Alice! Why did you do that? I- I was so close and then you pulled me away and now it's gone!" "because I did" she says whining. I run she annoys me I was so close to everything remembering my identity and she knows it and now everything is ruined my mind closes me off again my one chance since this all began.

I run back to Edward to is still at the piano frozen I run at him. "Edward I- I'm so sorry" "Izzy please it's fine what happened you looked like you remembered something" "I did but Alice stopped it and now I cant I'm so sorry" "it's fine" he replies but its filled with barely disguised anger is it directed to me or Alice or both.

Esme decides to pop her head in at that moment with a simple "don't kill Alice Edward" like a mother and Edward visibly calms down as he obeys his mother figure, I wish I had that...

**-LE-**

its been 2 weeks since the incident and it hasn't been the same since. I'm worried Edward seems to be mad at everyone expect me. I haven't turned on my mind reading as I think it is a family issue and I don't wanna get involved as I'm not family at least I don't think I am no matter what they say. Today I am working with Edward to try to remember my past as I have been getting glimpses every time I'm with him its usually a sound its helpful to know I can kinda remember stuff.

Today though Edward gets out a picture, its of a girl and him standing on the stairs in the house they look so happy and everything looks so normal but you can tell she knows what he is, "who is she what happened Edward?" "She in that picture is you Izzy" "Really? She looks so beautiful and I'm no way near that beautiful." I remember that I knew the Cullen's before and besides Edward wouldn't leave me be until it was programmed into me. "You never see you-self clearly do you Bella?" "Bella?" I'm confused he sometimes slips and calls me that name, "I'm so sorry Izzy" he turns the photo and it has writing on it saying _Bella and Edward 13__th__ September 18__th__ birthday. _I recognise the scrawl as my own and it seems that I knew this scene and that name.

I'm pulled into a my mind as a scene unfolds _"I cant believe I'm doing this Edward don't let me fall" "I wont dare love" my Greek god replies we walk down the stairs to his waiting family all so happy and smiling even Rosalie which is a surprise. SNAP! A camera goes off and Alice has my camera. "Show me the love" she says and me and Edward get into position and off she goes again. The pixie._

Edward watches me as he showed me the writing I know he can see into my mind as always when we do this so if I get lost or scared he's there. He is the only one I trust enough to do this and I only one I trust over all expect Esme or Carlisle although neither as much as Edward. I feel something that makes me trust him, I look to him now and see that his face is shocked but in his eyes I can see the love that shined in his eyes in the memory reflecting back. He sends the image I stopped at and I see the love in his eyes was also in mine I just don't know if that what shines now or not because I don't feel love exactly but I don't feel like any more its more then that...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what ya think okay? Let me know as this is my first chapter... R&R I am going to try and update soon in the week!**

**-Megy**  
><strong>xxxxxx<strong>


	7. Love? I don't Know What I Feel

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ YOU MAY SKIP JUST A FEW CORRECTIONS AND STUFF. I WILL BE DOING THIS WITH ALL CHAPTERS THEN WRITING A NEW ONE YOU SHOULD GET ONE BY THE END OF THE EVENING!**

**Chapter 7: Love? I don't know what I feel**

**A/N: So basically this hasnt had much changed in it just the song is gone and a few Beta bits by me so you know just feel free to skip if you've already read. I was reading back and laughed at some of the things, i have matured now in my writing so i hope you will appreciate that.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Megy: -tape over mouth and being forced to write by Bella and Edward- HELP ME! –Muffled-**

**Bella: Hurry up! You readers deserve this, and remember to write the disclaimer**

**Me: I own nothing expect the plot**

**So enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Love? I don't know what I feel anymore**

**Bella's POV**  
>It's been a week since I remembered part of my 18th birthday I was later informed that it was my 18th I remembered. I have been struggling with my feelings for Edward because I like Edward but then I also like Jasper, it's not the same I feel more. I have been avoiding Edward lately and been with Jasper as we are into the same type of books and Jasper is really easy to talk to.<p>

When we have been spending time together we have been in the woods and I have never felt more at home, I block Edwards and Alice's powers so I can talk freely. Why? You ask, well Jasper can feel everything and he is trying to help me sort out my feelings for Edward. Jasper says I'm growing to love Edward but I don't know.

"Bella" Jasper calls gently he is always like this and it always helps me "yes Jasper?" I ask "what are you thinking about you have you head in the clouds again" he chuckles softly. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! I was thinking about how much you help me when we have theses walks. Jasper? What is love? Because I don't know what it is anymore, I used to think it was when you fall hard for someone and you never question your feelings and no matter what happens but now I have no idea…" I frown I don't think I have ever said so much to him. Jasper is quiet and I think I scared him. "Well I have no idea little sister" he often uses the term and I call him brother it feels natural and I feel like he really is my brother.

"But I will tell you this you need to stop avoiding Edward, he's going out of his mind" Jasper's right but I don't know…

**Edwards POV**  
>"Are you sure you see nothing Alice?" I question.<br>"NO! How many times do I have to say that Edward? You obsess far too much over Bella. GET OVER HER SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Alice snaps annoyed as always I have no idea why she is so annoyed. "Ok Alice no need to be like that" I sigh and exit the room until I hit my room. Bella sits on the bed "hi" is her timid greeting "hi yourself" is my genius reply, her eyes are big and glassy if I didn't know Bella I would assume she's high. But vampires can't get high, well at least I don't think they can… "Walk with me?" I cannot deny her anything, so she walks out and follow her through the door.

We walk until I think we won't ever stop but we do and Bella suddenly turns round and says to me…

**Was gonna leave it there but I won't be cruel**! :P

"Edward… this is really hard for me to say and this is why I have been with Jasper, he's been helping me, Jasper told me I should say to you and I will." My breathing stops "Edward I think I love you" I didn't have a chance to tell her I loved her too because her lips were on mine and I missed her greatly and couldn't stop myself. I didn't hold back for once and I was glad that was until Bella pulled away and looked down "Iz-" but she had already ran away.

**A/N just read and review and alert and favorite, you know all that jazz :D**


	8. Missing

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ YOU MAY SKIP JUST A FEW CORRECTIONS AND STUFF. I WILL BE DOING THIS WITH ALL CHAPTERS THEN WRITING A NEW ONE YOU SHOULD GET ONE BY THE END OF THE EVENING!**

**A/N: So basically this hasnt had much changed in it just the song is gone and a few Beta bits by me so you know just feel free to skip if you've already read. I was reading back and laughed at some of the things, i have matured now in my writing so i hope you will appreciate that.**

**A/N hi guys! I'm back again :P someone just favourited and followed and it reminded me I owe you a chapter! By the way if there is anything you don't like about my story have a voice and tell me ok? Promise? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bella and Edward couldn't join me today because Bella has gone missing and Edward is looking for her so I have a free disclaim from sparkly vampires yay!**

**-Alice runs in and slaps me round the back of the head gently and tells me to get on with it- Ok maybe not :P**

* * *

><p><em>Please, please forgive me,<br>But I won't be home again.  
>Maybe someday you'll look up,<br>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
>"Isn't something missing?"<br>You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
>You forgot me long ago.<br>Am I that unimportant...?  
>Am I so insignificant...?<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Missing<strong>

**Bella POV:**

I had run from Edward 2 months ago and I couldn't be in more pain or sadness. When we kissed all I felt was an electric current which had made me feel warm inside. But alas Edward had obviously doesn't feel the same way he hasn't looked for me. I know this because I would have seen him I'm so near the house. Just my scent is no where, what have I done? Why did I tell him I loved him?

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV:<strong>

I don't see why we have to look for her, it makes no sense Izzy obviously doesn't want us. She's hiding and I know where but I don't care why would I? She means nothing to me; Edward is almost dead with worry it funny to watch it's like a family member has gone but everyone is right here. _Shopping shopping shopping where and when can I go shopping? Edward stay out of what isn't yours to read! Shopping yeah! _**(A/N: **_**italics **_**are thoughts) **"Alice are you sure you can't see where she is. I need her Alice please I'll do anything" Edward was reduced to begging pathetic. Anything? Hmmm I could use anything I need to think hard on that "I already told you Edward I'm looking and I will tell you when I do see her. She's blocking me _again_" the again was just little irritated _perfect acting Alice_ I mentally praised myself.

"come on we'll look again Edward" Rosalie spoke arg! Don't ice bitch you'll ruin the game.

"ok come on son we will find her we won't stop" Carlisle stop! You're as bad as miss ice queen.

"what if this was a game and she was just spying for the Volturi? She could be back there by now, think about it" I spoke sadly.

"She would never do that" the others expect Edward voiced quickly damn it! I'm losing here…hmm I should plant something to make it seem like she has because then I'll have all the attention again! _Yes Alice do it, it will work, but hurry they may find her _the helpful voice in my head rose and said. Ever since I got the voice it has helped me so much, I would probably be like Edward right now if it wasn't for the voice…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme POV:<strong>

What is wrong with Alice? She's never been like this what has happened to my child? After she voiced her piece and we quickly disagreed, we went on with the search. Call it mother instincts but I could swear Bella was near the house just hiding, normally we would search miles from the house thinking she had run far but today I searched close to the house. However Alice took a section of it and wouldn't let me near it, strange even for her, this only worry's me further I must talk to the others without Alice. But how? How do you stop a future seeing pixie seeing you talking about her? I shall ask Edward when we get back; after searching fruitlessly we came back to the house empty handed and no trace found. That was until Jasper had a brilliant idea, sending all our pain and misery out in one batch in one direction so Bella could feel it and know it was her we were missing. After I had told them of my theory Jasper thought the plan would be even better, I was proud no question. Alice left the room to concentrate on her visions, I quickly walked up to Jasper and told him about early only loud enough for us and the others in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Japer POV:<strong>

After Esme revealed what happened today I was gonna make sure I sent the emotions towards that area. We needed Bella here because none of us thought we had a full family until she was here, expect maybe Alice, I had noticed her weird behaviour lately. She has redrawn from us and I don't like it, she won't even kiss me which is strange as we have always been in tune and never not kissed for a day. Mates need that but it seems she is resisting and is turning crazy, we need to help her. _Edward? _He nods slightly no one else would see it. _We need to help Alice after we find Bella, I don't think she right Edward she seems bad I've never seen her like this… _I trail off not sure what else to say I hear a quiet "I agree" and nothing more is said.

Preparing myself to do the plan is difficult I need Alice but she is away I cannot afford not to do this my little sis depends on it… I CANNOT AND WILL NOT FAIL! I repeat for myself and quickly apologise to Edward because I know it would have hurt him. I take a deep breath and collect the sadness and pain it is enough to make me cry out and fall to my knees but I will do it for Bella. An extra boost of pain is sent out when I realise Alice didn't appear at my pained cry…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well Alice has a voice and Bella's missing what's gonna happen? Who is the voice? When did she get it? Will Jasper survive the plan? Will the plan work? Only time will tell until next time…. also sorry if you hate mutli POV's**

**Song: Missing Evanescence ** watch?v=PA9F3ttDr4Q

**By the way I have noticed some mistakes and will be correcting them today sorry for that all work is unbeta'd.**

**-Megy**

**Xxxxx**


	9. Saviour

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ YOU MAY SKIP JUST A FEW CORRECTIONS AND STUFF. I WILL BE DOING THIS WITH ALL CHAPTERS THEN WRITING A NEW ONE YOU SHOULD GET ONE BY THE END OF THE EVENING!**

**A/N: So basically this hasnt had much changed in it just the song is gone and a few Beta bits by me so you know just feel free to skip if you've already read. I was reading back and laughed at some of the things, i have matured now in my writing so i hope you will appreciate that.**

**A/N: hey again guys aren't you lucky I'm working on this the next day and the day after from pervious chapter. Just to let you know I do post as soon as I've proof read a chapter and written it I don't hold them captive.**

**Reviews! A huge thank you to the following:**

**jane210**

**MooNOrchiD**

**Cookieloverkay7**

**Pixiistxs**

**Clove15**

**UnderlinedSmile**

**cvtperez**

**However in some guest reviews I have received it says Aro call's Bella, Bella instead of Lucia one time. I cannot see this error so if you can please point it out it's killing me! I have reread the chapter like 15 times!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jasper has decided to join me today. Hello Jasper how are you today?**

**Jasper: I'm fine thank you for asking, however I am under strict instructions to tell you to write the disclaimer**

**Me: well that's good to hear, since you asked nicely I will comply. I own nothing SM does…**

**Jasper: good girl.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Saviour<p>

_When I hear your cries  
>Praying for life<br>I will be there  
>When I hear your cries<br>Praying for life  
>I will be there<br>I will be there!  
>I will always be there!<br>I will be there!_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Once I had sent the emotions out I patiently waited with the others for any sign of Bella. We waited and waited but nothing happened, I sent out pain and sadness in every direction but still nothing happened I was worried now beyond belief where was my little sister?

—2 weeks later—

Still nothing, why Bella why? We all miss you please come home…

A couple of times we have seen movement but nothing has even followed through its sad, especially when we have Alice in our heads telling us Bella is never coming back. This can't be my wife what has happened to her? A couple of times Edward has caught Alice doing things to make it look like Bella has gone back to the Volturi, it's heartbreaking.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I feel the pain and misery I am putting the Cullen's (scratch that my family) through but I can't bring to return. I don't know why, it's hurting me too I don't want to be in pain but I can't return. I just can't. Why though? It's like I'm stuck here with glue. I sigh i've tried to get the attention of the Cullen's but my talents aren't working and they can't hear my cries. I try one last time; I scream and scream I'm crying too, well as close as I can get to it anyway. There! I hear it someone's coming who is my saviour? Breaking through the trees I see Edward and I'm instantly pulled into a thousand memories, the ballet studio, the van, school all of them with Edward there. It's true he really is my saviour he will always be there. When he pulls me close I instantly feel whole and warm, kissing me with passion, then kissing me all over Edward re-familiarises himself with me. 2 months ago I would have never let this happen but now I feel myself doing the same, I truly love him and have only ever loved him. I finally feel like Bella not Izzy I can finally live up to the name be worthy of it. I am free.

No one speaks, but Edward carries me home yes I said it home, as it truly feels like home to me now. I know to anyone else this would seem like a miracle but to be honest I just needed a trigger and now I can remember and I love that I can. All I needed now was to see everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: very short as I am doing 2 chapters today and I needed to just get Edward and Bella together. Also for those who want to know about Alice's voice you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Song: Saviour Black Veil Brides watch?v=X89vRMWDqkg**


	10. Gone

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ YOU MAY SKIP JUST A FEW CORRECTIONS AND STUFF. I WILL BE DOING THIS WITH ALL CHAPTERS THEN WRITING A NEW ONE YOU SHOULD GET ONE BY THE END OF THE EVENING!**

**A/N: So basically this hasnt had much changed in it just the song is gone and a few Beta bits by me so you know just feel free to skip if you've already read. I was reading back and laughed at some of the things, i have matured now in my writing so i hope you will appreciate that.**

**A/N: yes another new chapter is here 2 in one day!**

**Disclaimer: What thou does not own thee cannot sue**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Gone<span>

_We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said, "I love you," as I left you.<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
>But I promised you I will see you again, again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

Where is she! Lucia can't have just disappeared off the face of this Earth, I need her without her I do not have power of the Cullen's and I need that power! "Master" Jane speaks, "what is it?" She knows not to interrupt me "we may have a lead on Lucia, we have limited the search to the USA" "good my dear now leave me in peace to reflect on this".

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

I walk away from Aro silently as I try to think through my thoughts me and Bella were friends as I would talk to her. I was nice to her we had a deal. I would wait a while until she came back for me; I hated the Volturi and Aro although you could never tell. I was the perfect guard and was currently trying to get sent to the USA so I'd be free like her I wanted this more than ever. Even if it meant leaving my twin Alec with the Volturi, you see where I hated it he loved it he loved the pain and torture he loved being the best and in control. I didn't I hated that as we were never really in control and Aro could read everything we thought so we had to careful.

I ran to the gardens and stood up in the sun, I had always loved the sun. I loved the I sparkled and the warmth I gained from the sun it made me feel like less of a monster.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Washington<em>

**EPOV**

Once we got home Bella seemed to be a lot better and she told us we could finally call her Bella. To say I was happy when she said that was an understatement.

However one thing did dampen the occasion, Alice was missing and a note had been left on her bed it read:

_Dear family,_

_I am sorry to leave you at this time_

_But I have something's I need to work out_

_Please don't miss me I will be back soon_

_In my head I have a voice_

_Telling me to do bad things_

_Especially to Bella_

_I do not want to do these things_

_I promise you_

_But I need to find a way to get rid of this voice_

_I will never forgive myself if I don't_

_If I do come back the voice may have complete control_

_So I ask you to be careful_

_Until then I will work on it_

_I am very sorry I couldn't tell you all goodbye_

_In person especially you my love, Japer_

_I write this in haste while I am me_

_The visitor (the name I have given the voice)_

_Could be back at any moment_

_So I leave you this letter_

_Sealed with my love_

_Forever will never be long enough_

_All my love_

_Alice_

_Xxxx_

I couldn't believe it but we all knew something was wrong, I can only hope she returns soon as Jasper isn't the only one who is heartbroken Esme is as well.

Bella has visions the same as Alice, but cannot see where she is. However she does see Aro looking for her and sending armies upon armies to collect her. I do not want to lose her, but it seems Aro really want her. So the fight is on, I will never stop until Bella is safe and this time she can fight…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anyone pumped? I am, but alas I cannot write any more today my apologises readers. Review if you want :)**

**Song: Mortician's Daughter Black Veil Brides** watch?v=PGIyj3BmqoQ


	11. Free

**NEW BITS FROM JANE POV DOWN GO READ. I WILL BE DOING THIS WITH ALL CHAPTERS THEN WRITING A NEW ONE YOU SHOULD GET ONE BY THE END OF THE EVENING.**

**A/N: soooooooooooooo still pumped from last chapter so I decided I would write for you lovely readers . However nursing a very bad cold at the mo so don't expect to much :P**

**Disclaimer: Enter usual shit here**

**Reviews: Huge thank you's to the following**

**Bird That Flies At Dawn**

**WolfScale3857**

**ilovetwilight2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Relax, Monsters, Relax<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Run Alice run, is all I can think I must get as far as can from my family until I sort my self out. The visitor hasn't come back its like something has happened where they are. I've never seen them or anything really when they're in control. I'm tossed into blackness, the darkness scares me, it nothingness.

The first time it happened I thought I had died and was in hell, cursing Edward for being right we were destined for hell even I've never done anything bad expect being a vampire.

But after hours, perhaps days, I was thrown back into consciousness. Only to be shouted at by Carlisle, I tried to tell him I hadn't done what he said I did but I couldn't speak. I was there but I wasn't. However I could hear myself speaking horrible things the visitor was only letting me see this it made no sense.

Until it struck me 'it' was tormenting me with the destruction of my family. Only a low life would do this I told 'it' many times only to be ignored or told to shut up, the nerve! I was Alice Cullen and I did not like that one bit! Being tossed into darkness again like ragdoll I didn't surface again until I was up in mine and Jazz's room.

Only to hear continuous painful cries of Jasper, I tired to run I tried to scream that it will be ok. But nothing worked Jasper was in pain and upset and I couldn't go to him. I crumbled in pain at this, "_See he doesn't want you, he's not even screaming for you. Leave and come and join me you'll never be alone again. Come on Alice you know you want too…_"NO! Go Away! I will never leave my Jasper never! Please leave me be! The voice only laughed and chucked me into darkness "_You'll see little one, I have you under my spell, you'll leave weather you want to or not_" a laugh was the last thing I heard.

Then there was now, the visitor was absent, so I made my escape. I know I broke hearts today but I cant help it they would surely get broken if I stayed. Bursting through the trees I reach my favourite clearing. The river and the bare faces of the cliffs never cease to calm and collect me. I instantly feel myself relax and I sink down onto the rocks. Just chilling and relaxing, calming into an almost sleep-like trace…

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

The sun I still feel it I feel relaxed laying on my back actually brings comfort. I'm sinking and I'm just calm. The sparkles chase around me catching on butterflies and slipping down to the grass around me, making the bare castle walls of the Volturi seem a little less menacing. The sun is at its midpoint in the sky and shines a bright orange in a baby blue sky "ahhh" i sigh contently i knew this was my place, even if you can feel the darkness creeping from the castle walls i still find a way to relax and breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

The calming water is the only sound other than my breathing, the only smell is nature and I'm relaxed, sleeping even I dare to say. Even this relation isn't enough to wake me from the trace. My eyes close and all I do is breathe, my mind empty it feels so nice.

Nature

Breathe

Nature

Breathe

Nature…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? See you guys tomorrow! P.S. my friends promised to read this so (not naming names) if you guys get here by tomorrow you will get no spoilers that's the same for reviewers.**


	12. Illusion

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ YOU MAY SKIP JUST A FEW CORRECTIONS AND STUFF. I WILL BE DOING THIS WITH ALL CHAPTERS THEN WRITING A NEW ONE YOU SHOULD GET ONE BY THE END OF THE EVENING!**

**A/N: So basically this hasnt had much changed in it just the song is gone and a few Beta bits by me so you know just feel free to skip if you've already read. I was reading back and laughed at some of the things, i have matured now in my writing so i hope you will appreciate that.**

**A/N: Hello? –peeks out from covers- is there anyone out there? HELLO AGAIN! I would just like to say that this story was put on the back burner for the summer because so much happened I'm really really sorry. So much happened in RL and my inspiration dried up (dickhead ex-boyfriend) and I couldn't write as everyone's been on my back.**

**However I am back and the story may possibly be updated daily :O however I would say its most likely to be a couple of times a week (depends when/if I stay behind for school as I'm in my last year Year 11 ((I'm English)) so yeah exam's and everything) so this is a bit of a short chapter and it's like this because I feel that the end was best to be there.**

**So read and enjoy!**

_Awake from my slumber  
>Fresh as a daisy<br>Soon my happiness is rudely disturbed  
>Hands choke me<br>Darkness becomes me  
>Crying out at the realisation<em>

_It was just an illusion  
>But wait what?<br>Someone save me from the confusion  
>Family I need you now<em>

_(the author is a friend of yours readers ;) )_

**Chapter 12: Illusion**

**APOV**

When I wake from whatever slumber-like state, I was in I feel on the whole a lot better, like I was human and had just woken from a pleasant dream. I can't tell if the feeling will last but I hope it does because the way I feel now is amazing, I feel like I could finally conquer the visitor.

As soon as that thought strikes I suddenly feel a weight so heavy on my throat –as if Emmett was strangling me- I start to choke even though there is nothing around my throat, out of instinct my hands fly to my throat clawing at nothing as to be expected from my earlier observation. What's happening to me? All of a sudden the weight goes and I feel happy again but not like before it's a sick enjoyment. What the hell?! Is it the visitor in trouble? Can I feel what they feel? Does it work both ways? Holy molely it can't be… my sense's cut off and I'm surrounded in darkness I have one thought before I'm completely gone Alec…

**Jasper POV**

It's been 2 days since Alice ran away; to say I was in despair was an understatement. My mate was gone I felt as if half of me had been torn away, Izzy tries to comfort me, but nothing seems to work everyone around me seems so happy, their emotions sad but there is still the contentment of a mate. I'm even worse than Edward when Bella was taken from him. I don't know if I can survive it much longer. _Please Alice hurry I need you…_

**Aro's POV (A/N :O)**

"Let her come back now Alec" I say as Jane lays before me, she suddenly sits up as all her senses come back at once, "Ahh Jane dear you come back to us at last" "Aro?" She asks gingerly. Good she knows she is in trouble, now is about punishment though and my mind wanders endlessly on the ways I could torture her… I almost moan at the thoughts, however it seems (from what I read in her thoughts earlier) that the betrayal her brother, Alec, showed her earlier really hurt her hmmm.

"Why am I here Aro? I was just in the gardens I thought we were allowed there. My apologises if we are not Master" her apology almost makes me laugh, I compose myself though "Now Jane dear is quite alright. However-" I see her visibly gulp "there is another matter we need to discuss and you must answer us truly" "ok Master but what is this about?" her reply is straining to sound light. My years of experience show me how nervous she is, although I cannot read her mind in this moment I know she is thinking about her death and what form it shall take. If only it was that is my dear death is not an option for you at the moment, for I know that you know where Ludica is and one way or another you will tell me even if I have to use Alec against you…

**So how was that? I hope you guys liked it I'll be back soon :) anyone else think Aro is a bit too smart for his good?**

**Remember this will have a HEA I promise**

**-Megy**

**xxxxxxx**


	13. Home Again (New Chapter Written Today)

**A/N: **So I'm back after everything, last year September I updated and well after that everything in my life fell apart. Literally everything… I couldn't update I could barely function, October and November were the worst, I have depression and during the month I mentioned I was out of control and I did something that landed me in counselling (still there now) and doctors and my parents were really worried. Hence I did not update everything was so bad you would not have enjoyed it. I know I wrote another story in that time but that was different you'll get that if you read it. **WOW this was long, moving on.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Me:<strong> Jasper I'm sorry, please forgive me  
><strong>Jasper: <strong>-on the floor in pain- just bring her back to me  
><strong>Edward and Bella:<strong> DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>Me: <strong>I own nothing and am very disappointed by this…

* * *

><p><strong>A POV<br>**Light blinds me as everything rushes at me at once it's horrible, but the question is how did Alec affect me all the way out here? The answer comes to me in an unexpected vision but it's not what I'm used to its completely different:

_~Vision Start~  
><em>My twin is lying on the floor and I feast on the pain I can see in her eyes as she registers what has happened to her, foolish girl my sister is, she thinks just because she's a top guard she can prance around and not have to worry about her actions. Well she's wrong Aro knows everything and nothing goes unpunished my sweet little twin. I laugh, quite evilly even if I do say so myself, and look to the master for my instructions. "Well Alec tell you darling sister what she has to do to make me stop you from torturing her again" Aro's sickly sweet voice reins out and it even gives me chills, "Well Jane you must tell us where Luica is then we will stop I promise" as if we will every stop. Little Janey will be dead before the sun sets, I should feel something but after 800 years of this existence I have no feelings to spare even for my twin. I have become so cold and that's the way I shall remain I have no intention of feeling anything.

Jane eyes change suddenly and go cold as if dead and then she collapses again. Aro turns to me and strikes me across my face, "Master?" I question rubbing my face and resetting it, "why is she cut off, what did you do Alec!" Aro speaks quietly, uh oh boy am I in trouble, "nothing Master I assure you" Jane's body suddenly disappears and I can only stare in horror as I know I am the one who will pay for this mistake…

_~Vision end~_

I abruptly get pulled from the vision that I am sure was not a vision at all but me being pulled into Alec's head… Alec! He was the voice and was the one controlling me, whatever he was doing to me must have reversed and allowed me to see him and what was happening. Strangely I feel sorry for Jane, no one deserves what she's been put through but now my decision is now complete I must go home and quickly!

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

We were all sitting on the sofa when suddenly I got the signal from Jane, it was time finally, I closed my eyes and leaned back on the sofa focusing on Jane finding her voice concentrating on bringing her into the room with us I knew I had succeeded when shocked gasps rung throughout the room. Springing up I ran to Jane crouching over her, growling to make sure no one would go near her. Everyone looked at me with confused glances except Jasper who was on the sofa spread out in pain because Alice had yet to come home, "Alice is coming" my voice pierced the silence, a moan of pain slipped from between Jane's lips so I turned to her fusing over her like Esme does to her children. Jane opens her eyes and I'm grateful for their ruby redness "Jane are you ok? Did I get you out in time?" I ask her rapidly and use the '1 minute' sign to everyone else behind me as they have all gathered, to protect me from Jane and because they are curious I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>A POV<strong>

I need to reach home I feel Alec is gone for the moment I guess it because he is being punished by Aro so I race and race home, I miss Jazzy so much my chest aches for him and I'm sure he feels the same. I feel myself reach closer to home as I see the forest flashing beside me and then I hit the run before the river and I leap, soaring free like a bird then landing I burst through the backdoor of the house and pounce on my Jazzy. He trips forward and turns quickly catching me in his arms looking in wonder before he kisses me, one that shows just how much I've been missed but then I hear Jane screaming "stop Jasper it's Alec!" Jasper immediately drops me and I land on the soft carpet with a bang. I can't contain a sob that breaks free of being rejected by my mate but I understand and rise to defend myself "Jane I'm so glad you're ok, I got pulled into a vision and saw what Alec did to you but I assure you it's me Alice. Alec is being 'punished' by Aro because he believes Alec is responsible for your disappearance." With that revelation exposed Jasper quickly pulls me into his arms again and covers me in kisses until I'm giggling in a way that only I can.

Once Jasper has had he's fill of me I turn to the family I then get a round of hugs from everyone except Bella, who stays close to Jane so I go to her and hug her. Then Bella starts to speak "I'm sure you are all very curious about me and Jane here, well I will give you the shortest version I can think of. Basically me and Jane became friends over our mutual hate for the Volturi and came up with a plan to escape. Jane would make sure I got to everyone with a talent to either touch them or absorb their power, so I was the most powerful I could be to escape, then when I received the signal from her I was to teleport her to my location and we were to survive together. We've both agreed to eat the vegetarian diet so we could survive and be undetected but since I have found my home again and my memories I would love to stay here but that means Jane stays too, we do have a pack to stay together if that's ok?" Bella stumbles and trails off at the end and I see the frail girl she was before the Volturi, I quickly search my visions and tell the family I see no trouble and Carlisle decides to debate it later. But for now I decide to ask Jane on my situation with Alec, "Jane you knew Alec was the visitor in my head, so do you know why he is there? I hate that he has tried to break my family and me."

Jane sifts uncomfortably but eventually opens to say "Alec's mission is to break up the coven or to weaken it so that Aro may come and destroy it to gain certain power he wants within the family. This happens every century or so, Aro has never been more interested than he has been with you though…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I have to end it somewhere and I wanted to give you a long chapter this is the longest I think I have written for this story so enjoy I'm going to try and make it the normal. Yay! Plus regular updates, since I have left school I have an additional six hours in the day hopefully my step mum will let me write!**

**So plus tell me if you liked my return and I apologize for the loads of emails, if you read yesterday's A/N you know it's because I was reading through and changing mistakes.**

**So my photo editing skills have improved dramatically do you like the cover? Let me know!**

Song I listened to: I'm on a playlist of Mayday Parade so all their songs :D  
>Still Breathing- Mayday Parade watch?v=ZkKU2C7zl1k&list=PL1D843A813EACB7F2


End file.
